1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to painting accessories and, more particularly, to a method of masking windows prior to painting with a paint masking kit for windows including reusable window balance covers and window glass cover material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In painting a house, apartment building or other structures having windows, painters have experienced difficulty painting frames around window glass neatly and efficiently. Furthermore, after painting, window frames frequently become stuck in an open or closed position due to the inadvertent painting of the window's header and balances, or guide members. The problem of protecting the windows, particularly the window balances, header, and window glass, from being painted, splattered, or smudged has traditionally been solved primarily by applying adhesive masking tape to these window parts prior to painting. Pre-cut masking tape, and various other hand-held paint masks, work suitably, but are not reusable, and take time to apply, remove, and/or use accurately.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for protecting windows and their balances against paint smears and paint spray while painting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a paint masking kit for windows including covers for window balances and glass portions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide reusable window balance covers.